My Life
by Vegetas gurl
Summary: After the murder of her parents, Pan has hopped from foster home to foster home. But when she meets a special guy, maybe she will stay for a while. But not before she goes back to her old foster home and sneaks out a five year old little girl. READ THI
1. A New Home, Again

Hey people. I think I'm finally going to finish a story. I have a problem of starting them and never finishing. Let's make it interesting, I'll share a little bit about myself, I always like to know a little about my authors. I'm 5'4", with blonde hair and blue eyes. I have this great boyfriend named Kyle I'm sure you will all hear a lot about him. We are going to celebrate our 1 year on September 29th. Well let's get on with the story. Oh ya and one more thing, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Pan: 17 Trunks: 20 Bra: 17 Goten: 19 Marron: 20  
  
BANG!!BANG!!  
  
"Get up bitch! They'll be here to pick you the fuck up in a fucking hour." Pan rolled over in bed. She ran her hand through her raven hair, and opened her dark eyes. She blinked a few to times to adjust to the light, before crawling out of bed, throwing on some black baggy jeans, and a dark blue tank top. She threw all of her crap into a garbage bag, and put on her ratty old addidas. Leaving her bag inside the door she went to the bathroom. She put on deodorant and brushed her hair and teeth. She grabbed stuff form there to, and threw that in the bag as well.  
  
"Please don't go Panny." Said a small voice behind her. Pan turned to see one of the other many foster children in the house. She was five, with blonde curly hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"I have to go Sammy." Pan told the little girl.  
  
"Why Panny?! Why?!" The little girl said, starting to cry, and flung her arms around Pan's neck.  
  
"Don't worry Sammy, I'm going o come get you as soon as I can. I promise." Pan told her picking her up and holding her close. Pan had spent her last year here. And Sammy was like her little sister. "I'll write to you all the time." The girl continued to cry into Pans shoulder. This was Pans 32nd foster home. And she was about to change again. She had a habit of getting into fights. She had tried her best this time so she could stay with Sammy. But she had lost her temper and socked her foster mother in the face. Pan held Sammy until she heard only sniffles. "I promise I'll come back for you Sammy." "I love you little sis."  
  
"I love you to big sis." The door bell rang. Pan put Sammy down and grabbed her bag. She took Sammy by the hand and headed to the door. The woman had been let in, and was standing in front of the door.  
  
"Come along Pan, your new family is waiting, thank you for taking care of her." She said speedily. And with that she opened the door and hurried Pan out. The woman half jogged to her dark blue beamer, and got in. Pan purposely took her time, annoying the lady slightly. She threw her bag in the back, and got into the front. As the car started to roll away Sammy came running form the door, her face covered in tears. Her foster father came out and picked her up by the arm, dragging her back inside. Pans fist were clenched so hard she could feel her nails cutting into her palm. It took everything she had to not jump out of the car and beat the shit out of him. She was going to come back for Sammy the first chance she got. They drove for 3 whole hours before come to a stop in front of a small house. The house was next door to an extremely large house with Capsule Corps. Written across it. But Pans attention was fixed on the lavender haired, muscular boy in the font yard of the large building. 


	2. Granny

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR CHARACTERS  
  
Since I got 2 reviews, and I have some time I decided to update already. There will be thanks at the end. I know the chapters are short, but I never have time to write long ones. R/R. If you don't review I won't write. Oh and I also don't own the spinbrush which is mentioned in here. Last time: They drove for 3 whole hours before come to a stop in front of a small house. The house was next door to an extremely large house with Capsule Corps. Written across it. But Pans attention was fixed on the lavender haired, muscular boy in the font yard of the large building.  
  
Pan got out and grabbed her bag, her eyes still fixed on the guy. He was standing with another guy who looked a lot older. 'maybe his dad' she thought to her self. The two were just standing there staring each other down. They were very sweaty. 'I bet they just got done exercising or something' she thought looking at their solid forms.  
  
"Pan!" The lady said snapping Pan back to reality. Pan followed the lady to the door. She knocked more times than needed, then stood patiently. It took a moment but the door opened to reveal an elderly woman. She looked like she was in her middle 50's. She had graying hair and was quite a short woman. She smiled widely and stepped aside welcoming them in. "Sorry I can stay. But here's her papers to get her enrolled in school and all of that." She said handing the woman a folder.  
  
"Oh thank you. And I'm sorry that you can't stay. Come on in sweetie." She said and motioned Pan into the house. Pan stepped in and closed the door behind her. It was air conditioned but not to cold. The house smelled of cakes and other sweets. She was in the living room. There was a giant squishy couch, and a 13" television. There was a chair that matched the couch, and a coffee table in the middle with a vase of roses on it. She followed the woman passed the stairs in a small kitchen. "Sit down darling." "What's your name?"  
  
"Pan."  
  
"That's a pretty name, you can call me granny." "It'll be just us in the house, the Mr. passed about 3 years ago." "There's a boy next door you may be very interested in though. "  
  
"I saw him out front." "Name and age please." Pan said beginning to loosen up a bit, causing the woman to chuckle.  
  
"His name is Trunks, and he's 20 years old. He has a sister your age to. She's seventeen. So you'll have a girl to hang out with."  
  
"I don't usually do the girly thing." Pan told her slightly disgusted.  
  
"Haha. I can tell." "Oh that reminds me, Trunks' mother invited us to dinner as a welcome thing for you." "Oh dear it's already 4:00, and we have to be there at 5:30."  
  
"Really?" Pan said getting very excited.  
  
"Yup." "Oh and Bra brought something over as a house warming gift." She said walking to the closet and pulling out a very large basket. She set it on the table in front of Pan. It held a hair dryer, a curling iron, a ton of different hair clips, a whole entire make-up kit, a spinbrush, toothpaste, whitening strips, every hair gel, hair spray, ect. You could think of, and shampoo and conditioner. Pans eyes went wide. The woman laughed.  
  
"I don't think I've ever owned this much before." Pan admitted to her.  
  
"Come on I'll show you your room. I'm sure you want to start getting ready." Pan shook her head and followed the lady upstairs. She led her to a room that had a full sized bed, a large dresser, and a walk in closet. It had its own bathroom to. "I haven't got you blankets or anything yet. I'll give you a blanket and pillow to sleep with for tonight." She turned and left the room. Pan took all of the stuff out of the basket and gave it a place. She found at the bottom there was perfume and a razor and shaving cream. She took out all of her cloths and picked some out. She had an only slightly tight pair of jeans, and a white tank top. She also had a pair of blue flip flops which she cleaned the best she could. She took a shower and blow dried her hair. She got dressed, did her make-up and put on perfume and that. She had just finished when Granny knocked on the door to tell her it was time to go. Pan took a deep breath and prepared herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Special thanks to: Tomboy-girl and Emma Thank you so much for your nice reviews. 


	3. Trunks and Bra

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!  
  
Hey guys this is going to be super short . I haven't had time, but I've gotten so many reviews that I thought I should. Don't be angry with how short I'll try and make the next one much longer. This will just be up until the dinner.  
  
Last time: She had just finished when Granny knocked on the door to tell her it was time to go. Pan took a deep breath and prepared herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan walked out of the front door where Granny was waiting for her. Granny nodded and started leading the way. Pan followed. She had felt stupid. She had never gotten worried over meeting someone in her whole life. So why was she get these stupid emotions now? They cut across the lawn in silence. When they arrived at the door Pans worry only intensified as Granny rang the door bell. The door open abruptly cause Pan to jump. 'Why am I freaking out like this?' She yelled in her mind. The man with black spiky from before now stood in the door way. He was wearing a slight scowl which gave Pan the strange feeling he was being forced into eating with them tonight.  
  
"Hello Vegeta how nice to see you." Granny said kindly. Vegeta just grunted and led them inside. Pan closed the door softly behind her. They where standing in a well lit Foyer. Pan looked around at the display cases holding glass figures and looked up to see the large shimmering chandelier. She stared up at its beauty until she heard footsteps. When she returned her gaze she saw a pretty blue haired woman smiling at her.  
  
"You must be Pan, she said approaching her. I'm pleased to meet you." She told Pan and gave her a hug taking Pan by surprise. She wasn't to use to affection except for from Sammy. Pan stiffened slightly but tried to play it off.  
  
"Hi," she replied.  
  
Bulma smiled. "I'm Bulma." "I'm sure you want to meet Trunks and Bra now." she said smiling. "Don't tell Trunks I told you, but he's been asking a lot of questions about you, and then he came down with like 5 different shirts today asking me which one he should wear." She told Pan laughing softly. Pan blushed slightly but as happy to hear this. "Apparently he saw you when you arrived. " "And no wonder he was so excited, you're very pretty." She said the smile still on her face. Pan could feel her face getting hot. "How about you go and get them." Pan felt her stomach lurch. "Trunks is the second door on the left, and Bra is the third door on the right." Pan nodded a little too quickly than she meant to. But stood rooted to the spot. She didn't move until Bulma and Granny turned and walked away. She headed slowly up the long staircase. She when to Trunks' door first because it was closest. Pan stared at the door for a second before knocking.  
  
"Come in," came the sexiest voice Pan had ever heard from inside.  
  
She opened the door and popped her head in. He was standing in front the mirror spiking his hair. (A/N thought I might have his hair a bit shorter and spiked, come on guys u know it's sexy.) He wasn't wearing a shirt and Pan could see his rock hard muscles. He looked up to see who it was. Pan walked the rest of the way in and a grin spread across his face. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You must be Pan" he said in her ear. Pan had stiffened slightly but couldn't help but to like the fact he was hugging her.  
  
He let her go and looked at her. He smelled so good, and Pan was slightly upset that he had stopped hugging her.  
  
"You must be Trunks," she said now smiling. He nodded. He looked her up and down. Pan blushed so hard she could feel her face getting hot again. Noticing her uncomfort he stopped looking and decided to do it less noticeably.  
  
"I'm gunna finish getting ready, and then come down." He said smiling. "You go ahead and get Bra."  
  
"Alright." She said still blushing slightly. She walked from the room slowly, she could feel that Trunks eyes were on her butt. When she had closed the door behind her she walked to Bras door, and knocked. It opened a few seconds later. A blue haired girl about Pans size stood there. She smiled at Pan  
  
"Come on in." She said excitedly. Pan walked in and she closed the door. She looked around, the walls were purple and she had a big frilly bed.  
  
"Umm we're suppose to go down to dinner." Pan said uncertainly.  
  
"alright. Lets go." Bra said still smiling. They walked out just as Trunks walked out of his bedroom. The three of them walk downstairs to the kitchen. Trunks was now wearing a white shirt and kaki shorts. Pan looked forward so she wouldn't be tempted to stare at him. When they got to the kitchen Vegeta, Bulma, and Granny, were already sitting down waiting for them.  
  
Special thanks to: Tomboy-girl, San, Bridget, Audette-sama, Emma, Kraziemunkey, Pan, ss-kat10, "me", Storm Dragoness, chica-de-las-estrellas, and Terry. Thanks for reviewing you guys. 


	4. A Little More Than Dinner

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z  
  
Hey everyone. I'm glad I'm getting good reviews. I'll only write if I get reviews so keep them coming. I did get told that they should be longer, I'll try but I don't usually have that much time so I'm very sorry.  
  
Last time:  
  
"alright. Let's go." Bra said still smiling. They walked out just as Trunks walked out of his bedroom. The three of them walk downstairs to the kitchen. Trunks was now wearing a white shirt and kaki shorts. Pan looked forward so she wouldn't be tempted to stare at him. When they got to the kitchen Vegeta, Bulma, and Granny, were already sitting down waiting for them.  
  
Vegeta immediately stared down Pan. She sat down nervously next to Granny, wishing he would stop. She stared at her plate hard trying to ignore his stare. She was relieved when Bulma started a conversation with her, but she could still feel his eyes on her.  
  
"So Pan do you like living here so far." Bulma asked her with a warm smile that made Pan feel like she was finally home.  
  
"Yes it's been wonderful so far." She said. "But it takes a while for me to get use to things."  
  
"Well I have an idea, how about you and Bra spend time together, Bra can spend the night tonight so you don't have to be alone."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea." Granny piped in immediately. Pan felt like she was going to puke. She did not make very good friends with girls. Every girl she has ever met has been a bitch. And now she was going to spend the night with a high-maintenance princess.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun!" Squealed Bra. Trunks nudged her side with his elbow.  
  
"You'll be fine," he whispered in her ear. "Bras not half as bad as she seems." For some odd reason this comforted Pan.  
  
The rest of dinner went good, and luckily Vegeta ate like such an animal that he didn't have time to stare at Pan. She ate dinner and then dessert just chatting with Trunks and Bra about little things. It turned out that Trunks didn't live at the house. He had an apartment of his own further into town.  
  
"Come on Pan you can help me pack." Bra said dragging her from her seat. Trunks hopped up and followed them up the stairs.  
  
"I'll help too!" He said in fake excitement and ran ahead of them into Bras room. Pan and Bra laughed and ran after him. He had opened the closet and was going through it.  
  
"Trunks did you want to borrow something?" Bra asked sarcastically.  
  
He pulled out a red toob top and some really short dark jean shorts. He threw them at Pan.  
  
"Put them on I want to see."  
  
"No way!" Pan said revolted at the sight of them.  
  
Trunks walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Pan looked around for Bras help but she was in the closet and couldn't see them. Trunks pulled her tightly to him and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Put them on for me?" He said in a smooth sexy voice.  
  
"well.ummm.I..I guess, maybe this once." She just barley managed to get out.  
  
She slid out of his arms and went into the bathroom. She changed quickly and looked at her self in the mirror. Pan and C sized breast, so the top was a little small since Bra only had B's. Her butt which was also twice the size of Bras was hanging out of the sorts. She opened the door and slid out. Trunks' jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Pan you're hot as hell." He said then let his mouth just fall open again.  
  
Bra walked over and shut it for him. "Not bad Pan." She said smiling.  
  
"Well I'm gunna go get out of these she said as Bra walked back into the closet. She blushed noticing Trunks' mouth had fallen open once more.  
  
When she was back in her own cloths she exited the bathroom. Bra was done packing, and was sitting on the bed with Trunks. Pan went to sit on the bed but he immediately pulled her onto his lap. She squeaked in surprise and Trunks and Bra laughed at her. Just then there was a knock on the window. Bra raced over and flung open the door to a balcony. A tall handsome guy stood in the entrance. Bra pulled him in and started kissing him. Pan looked away to find Trunks watching her. She jumped with surprise. But he pulled her closer. He started leaning his head in but.  
  
"Trunks I've never kissed before." It's not what she had meant to come out. She had wanted to say that she didn't know him well enough. But she would be lying if she said she didn't want him.  
  
"That's okay," he told her, but looked a little surprised. "I'll show you." He said the grin returning to his face. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't pass up this chance. He picked her up and laid her on her back on the bed. "I'll kiss you." "How's that?" He said. "You won't have to do anything.  
  
She nodded in response. She was too nervous to talk. For some reason she felt this was right. Trunks laid overtop of her but put barely any pressure on her at all. He leaned in slowly. He kissed her sweetly on the lips at first. Then kissed her a little longer, and on the third kiss his tongue found its way into her mouth. She accepted it, and when she had caught on she joined in. A feeling she had never felt before was flowing through her. She had a tingling sensation all over. Trunks put his hand to her face and kissed her a little harder. His other hand on her side started inching its way towards her breast. Pan tightened feeling it was going way to far. Trunks felt her tighten up and removed his hand. He took his tongue out of her mouth and kissed her sweetly once more. They stared into each others eyes momentarily. Pan feeling eyes on her looked over to see that Bra and Goten had stopped kissing and were staring at them.  
  
Trunks got up and pulled pan into a standing position. Pan blushed a dark red, and looked in the other direction. Trunks put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Whose that?" Asked the guy sounding confused. Bra of course was the one to answer.  
  
"Goten this is Pan." Pan, this is Goten." Bra said cheerfully. Pan nodded. But Goten stared hard at her. Pan feeling uncomfortable hid in the only place she could; Trunks' arms.  
  
"Is this your new girlfriend?" Goten asked still confused.  
  
"Nope." Trunks said. Pan pulled herself away from him.  
  
"I have to use the bathroom." She said very quietly and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She sat on the side of the tub and covered her face. She felt so stupid. There was a soft knock on the door and Bra came in.  
  
"Pan are you okay?" She asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Not really, I wish I hadn't kissed your brother." Pan told her fighting back tears. She couldn't understand why she trusted Bra so much.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Bra told her. "Was it a good kiss?"  
  
"Well I think, it was my first kiss." Pan admitted.  
  
Bra laughed a little. "Don't worry about it. Trunks has a thing for you that's why he did it."  
  
"How do you know?" Pan asked surprised at her news.  
  
"Because I know my brother. He wants to do stuff with you because he doesn't want you to find someone else. He has trouble understanding how to go about stuff like that." She told Pan laughing slightly.  
  
Pan was just about to reply when there was another knock and Trunks walked in. Bra got up and left and Trunks sat down next to Pan.  
  
"Pan I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Pan said feeling better.  
  
"I know we just met and all, but I like you." He said looking at his feet.  
  
"I like you to Trunks." Pan felt like she wasn't even the one talking. She liked him, but how much? They had just met.  
  
"Really?" He said looking up.  
  
"Ya."  
  
Okay I tried to make it longer this time. I really hope you like it. Read and Review.  
  
Special thanks to the reviewers of chapter 3: SSJPan779, silver-silk, GothisCatlady, v son sayian, Emma, ss-Kat10 


	5. The Club

Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and gave her a tight squeeze. For the first time tonight she didn't jump out of her skin when someone tried to hug her. She hugged back slightly.  
  
"Hey how about we go to the mall tomorrow?" Trunks asked smiling at Pan.  
  
"That sounds great!" Pan answered excitedly. "But let's bring Bra and Goten." She said as after thought of slight fear of being alone with him.  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked her his smile fading slightly.  
  
"Because I want to get to know everyone." She said thinking quickly.  
  
Trunks hesitated for a moment. "Ok if that's what you want."  
  
"Thanks Trunks" she said relieved.  
  
The door opened. "Come on Pan Granny says it's time to leave." Pan got up. She kissed Trunks quickly on the cheek and hurried out the door and downstairs with Bra. Bulma gave them both a hug and kiss and then they left. It had rained a little and Pans toes were going numb from the cold wet grass touching them. They were only a fourth of the way across the lawn when Trunks and Goten came running up behind them.  
  
"We came to walk you home!" Trunks said excitedly. Pan laughed and wrapped her arm into his that he had already held out for her.  
  
"Pan you have your own phone line if Mr. Trunks would like to call you tonight. Granny said form a little ways ahead of them. When they got to the door Granny told Trunks the number and left the four to say goodbye. Goten and Bra immediately started to make out. Trunks just pulled Pan into him and looked down at her.  
  
"Okay tomorrow is Monday, I want Friday to be just you and me."  
  
Pan decided she liked this idea, this way she would have plenty of time to get to know him and the others. "That sounds great." She said and wrapped her arms tighter around him.  
  
"What should we do then, and I mean we're going to be together for the whole day." He said and Pan giggled a little.  
  
"We have to go ice skating sometime during the day." Pan told him in a cute voice. She loved to ice skate.  
  
"I can't ice skate" Trunks said frowning.  
  
"I'll teach you" Pan told him and his smile returned. Granny opened the door and told them to get inside and closed it. So Pan stood on tip toe and Trunks bent over some and she kissed him on the lips sweetly, and she and Bra disappeared into the house. Granny was in the kitchen cleaning up, so Bra and Pan ran up the stairs to her room. Bra looked around taking everything in and then threw her stuff on the bed. She pulled a small bottle out of her pocket pushed the top and threw it. It gave out a bang and Pan jumped 2 feet off the ground. When she looked back at it a pile of blankets and pillows were sitting there.  
  
"I'm always prepared. She said laughing. The girls made the bed and went into the bathroom to start getting ready for bed. Pan was in the doorway of the bathroom when she heard something hit the window. She walked across her room and opened it to find Trunks and Goten floating there. She jumped back and tripped over the flip flop she had left on the floor. She fell hard to the floor. Calling down to Granny that she was alright she got back up. Bra came running out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey you two its 10:00 we're gunna come back at 12:00 so you guys can sneak out with us. Ok?" Trunks told them. Bran squealed with delight. Pan just shook her head not sure whether she really wanted to go or not. Granny knocked on the door and the boys disappeared. Pan opened the door to find granny with a plate of cookies and 2 glasses of milk.  
  
"I'm going to bed so I brought you girls something to snack on." She looked into the room. "Sweetheart close the window the air is on."  
  
"Yes Granny." Pan said and took the plate of cookies. She closed the door and set them on the bed. They both grabbed a couple and drank some milk.  
  
"Okay I've got a ton of cloths with me. We have to get you dressed up better." Bra started to pull out her cloths. She pulled from it a pair of dark blue pants, and a little white shirt. Here put these on." She said and handed then to Pan. Pan changed into them. The pants were very tight, and the flair covered her foot. And the shirt showed her belly button and was a little low cut. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. Pan frowned.  
  
"Bra I look like a ho."She said and looked at Bra who had put on the same pants and shirt only the shirt was light pink.  
  
"No you don't Pan. You look very cute." From inside Bras bag a cell phone started to ring and she dug it out and answered it. She had a short irritated conversation with someone and then hung up. Before Pan could even ask who it was she had dialed another number and heard her telling one of the boys to come get them at 11 instead of 12. But then turned back to the mirror and stopped listening. She hung up. "God I can't stand her."  
  
"Who?" Pan asked interested.  
  
"Marron. She's so annoying. She always trying to get with Trunks and Goten." Bra scrunched her nose. "She wanted Trunks to come pick her up. I told him he better not. I think she's finally given up on Goten since the last time I fussed her out. So now she's after Trunks again, you better put her in her place." Pan couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Come on Bra lets just get ready." Bra smiled and grabbed a really big make-up bag. The two the next hour putting on make up and doing their hair. They had just finished when the boys were back at the window. Pan was wondering how they were going to get out when Bra lifted off the floor and floated out the window.  
  
"Come on Pan." She said and Pan looked at him like he was crazy. With the comotion Pan had forgotten that they had flown up to her window in the first place. He smacked himself in the forehead. "I forgot that you can't fly." "Come here." Pan climbed up to the window. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held on to her tight. Once she was out of the window she looked down and squeezed Trunks tight feeling sick to her stomach. They flew over to the drive way of the briefs house and landed next to the car. It was a red mustang. The four of them got in. Bra and Goten were in the back.  
  
"Where are we going?" Pan Bra asked once they were driving down the road.  
  
"A party." Tunks replied shortly. She tried to say something else but Goten started kissing her to cut her off. Trunks looked over at Pan. "You look a little nervous."  
  
Pan just shrugged her shoulders. She was nervous.  
  
"Don't worry. You look really good. And you'll be with me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." He reached over and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze but did not let go. She felt better.  
  
For the next 15 minutes they listened to music. When they got there, Pan found that they were at a club. She started wondering how the hell they were going to get in there since her and Bra were under age. But her question was answered when she saw that Trunks and Goten were good friends with the owner. He came out to great them.  
  
"Ah and who is this lovely lady?" He asked looking at Pan. Trunks told him who she was and the man stepped aside to allow them to go in. As soon as they got in about ten girls started yelling for Trunks. Her wrapped his arm around Pan, which she thought was him trying to make her know that he wasn't going to them, but now she was getting glared at. She and Trunks just hung out by the bar for the next hour. Pan was having the best time in the world. He was so sweet. Every so often eh would lean in and give her a kiss. At about midnight they got up to go dance. On their way out to the floor this blonde hairs girl ran up and grabbed trunks by the arm.  
  
"Why wouldn't you answer your phone? I wanted you to come pick me up." She said grabbing him around the waist. Trunks shoved her off.  
  
"Get away form me Marron. She went to grab him again but Pan got to him first. She grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulled him down and started making out with him. When she let go Trunks stood there his eyes wide with surprise. She turned to see Marron glaring at her. She gave her a grin and led Trunks away into the crowed and away form her.  
  
"That was sexy" he said and put his hands on her waist. They danced until 2 in the morning when Bra and Goten finally found them.  
  
"There you guys are!" Bra said. "We've been looking everywhere for you.  
  
"Hey man we have to get these 2 back." Goten said.  
  
"you're right." Trunks led them from the floor and out the door. He pulled out one of those bottles that Bra had, threw it at his car and with a bag all that was left was the little bottle. Pans jaw almost hit the ground when she saw this. Trunks laughed when he saw her. "I'll explain another time." He told her. He bent down and picked Pan up into his arms. They set off and Pan lay in his arms feeling sleepy. It only took about 2 minutes and she was asleep in his arms. When she woke up she felt a blanket being pulled up around her. She opened her eyes to see Trunks tucking her into bed. She sat up quickly.  
  
"shhhh. Lay back down Pan." He whispered to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." She said feeling bad.  
  
"It's ok Pan, you're cute when you sleep." He said smiling. He pushed lightly on her shoulders and she lay back down. Goten was tucking Bra in beside her. Trunks leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She watched them climb out the window closing it the best they could behind them. She looked at Bra who was staring back at her.  
  
"He cares about you, I don't know why yet, but he already cares about you, there must be something special about you Pan." Bra told her making Pans head spin. Could there actually be something special about me? She thought to herself. Over the years she had never had anyone care about her except Sammy. A tight knot formed in her stomach. Sammy.her little baby sister.  
  
"Bra.I need your help with something." She said turning again to face Bra. "With what?" She asked. And with that Pan plunged into the story.  
  
Okay hey people! I finally updated!! YAY!! I know it's been awhile, but my life ahs been sucking big butt lately and I've been really depressed. But anyways, sorry for the delay. Please read and review and I'll try to get the next chapter up much sooner. Thanks to: Tiff tiff, tomboy-girl, GothicGurl2, Emma, v son sayian, ss-kat-10, vegeta'z gurl  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews. 


End file.
